Jean-Louis Bonaparte
| video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 | age = 50+ | gender = Male | relatives = * Marcel Bonaparte (son) * Joséphine (ex-wife) | school = Duel Academy | previous_occupation = Vice-Chancellor | tournament1 = Genex Tournament | result1 = Did not place | anime_deck = * Army Deck (軍隊デッキ Guntai Dekki) | gx04_deck = * Toy Troop * Toy Troop 2 * Show Who's Boss * Toy Troop 3 * Toy Troop 4 | ja_voice = | en_voice = | de_voice = }} Jean-Louis Bonaparte, known as Napoleon (ナポレオン, Naporeon) in the Japanese version, is the Vice-Chancellor of Duel Academy beginning with the second season. Voice and mannerisms In both the English and Japanese versions, he inserts French phrases into his speech on occasion. In the latter, he also refers to himself with the archaic and pompous "wagahai," and ends the majority of his sentences with "de aru" (this might be a reference to the japanese book "I am a Cat"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Am_a_Cat) In the French dub, his name is Wellington instead of Bonaparte, and he is depicted as English, because of his accent and some of his expressions. Biography Bonaparte is a stout man hailing from Paris, France (in the French dub, he comes from London, and his first name is Wellington). His main agenda was initially to try and improve Duel Academy as best as he could; although, his actions aren't always in the best interest of some students (such as his repeated attempts at demolishing the Slifer Red Dormitory since he felt they were "dragging the school down"). His attempts at destroying the Red Dorm were thwarted by Crowler (likely because of his new-found respect for Jaden Yuki). Once, Bonaparte and Crowler had been led to believe that they had been fired when Chancellor Sheppard had shouted at them exclaiming "I want you out, and never come back!" Shortly thereafter, he Dueled with Crowler against Maximillion Pegasus in an attempt to obtain a job at Industrial Illusions. During the Duel, Pegasus mislead the two with a more coveted position to the team-mate with the higher Life Points. Bonaparte immediately starts attacking Crowler in an attempt to get the job (The offer was in fact later revealed to be a ruse, to test the two in eligibility). Eventually after a "pep talk" from Jaden the two agreed to Duel together instead of against each other. Even still they lost the Duel, but Pegasus had agreed they were both welcome to work for him; however, it is then revealed by Sheppard that they had never lost their jobs, and much to their dismay, Pegasus told them to keep their current ones. Following Duel Academy's arrival in an alternate dimension, his son Marcel had been possessed by the Duel Spirit Yubel. When he realizes his son's disappearance, he tries at every opportunity to find and rescue him. Previously married, Bonaparte's son is in the custody of his ex-wife, Joséphine. In the fourth season, he resigns his position at Duel Academy in order to spend more time with Marcel. His character is based on Napoleon I. Deck Bonaparte plays a Army Deck, which includes cards that detail Napoleon's conquests and coronation, such as the monsters "Toy Soldier" and "Toy Emperor". His "Toy Soldier" cards are physically weak, but he supplements them through "Forced March" and "Fife and Drum Corps", as well as a variety of Trap Cards to control his opponent's moves and protect his monsters. His Deck relies on weakening the opponent's Life Points while strengthening his own with "Unequal Treaty" until he can Summon his strongest monster, aforementioned "Toy Emperor". Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters